Unhealed Wounds : New version
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Two boys. One fits in the category of the rich, spoiled brat, and sort of has a crush on his elder brother. The other likes to live off on his sister's money -he's happy with leading a gang and a bakery shop, thank you very much. They say opposites attract and likes repel. They are way too alike to even stand each other's face. Throw in attempted escapades, and stubbornness. Slash.
1. The brat and the goon

**Disclaimer- I don't anyone except Gray here. There. **

**Oh, hey there! Uhaa uhaa... I know, I know. Slash these days is not coming in as interesting manner as earlier. That's why Unhealed Wounds is here again, presented in a totally different version! Tadda!**

**On a side note, please only proceed you don't mind reading something way too different from the old version of Unhealed Wounds. **

**Hope you give it a try. Oh, and almost none of the characters introduced in this chapter behave like they earlier did. Except Gajeel, maybe. Laxus, Natsu and Gray are not at all like what they used to be. Gray is bolder, Laxus is shyer and Natsu is...an asshole. **

**You shall proceed now, my warrior!**

* * *

"This is our area."

"I can't see your name written here."

"Aren't _you_ a spitfire?" Cocking an amusing brow up, he asked. The teen in front of him shrugged. Natsu took in the appearance of the male in front of him – 5''10, pale, few abs and an otherwise lean body with blue eyes and black locks.

Natsu smirked, yelling over his shoulder, "Hey guys, see the pretty boy here? Brave, no?"

The blue eyed boy glared at Natsu, his arms wrapped around himself. His lips were tugged down unapproachably.

"Do you frown all the time?" Natsu chuckled, giving the teen another once over.

"Do you show your idiocy all the time?" The teen retorted, smirking. Natsu jumped off his bike, his face scrunched into disgust.

"You're a brat, boy. Don't you know what you're getting into?" Natsu walked up to the boy, smirking at the fact that he towered over the teen by a few inches.

"I might be a brat. But being a brat is far better than being a jerk like you." The raven haired teen retorted, letting his arms drop by his sides.

"What's your name, boy?" Natsu asked, walking around him in circles.

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"It is. Anything in our area is ours. Right now, you've stepped in our area, which makes you our as well. And as the leader of my team, I am the one in charge of taking care of my _business_. So, I repeat the question, what is your name, boy?" Natsu stopped in front of the teen, looking down into deep pools of angry cobalt.

"Gray."

"Just Gray?"

"Just Gray."

"Dull." Commented Natsu, patting Gray's cheek with his finger. The latter gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut. Behind Natsu, a blonde walked up to them, amused green eyes fixed on them. He stood beside Natsu, slinging a jacket-clad arm around the man.

Natsu grinned, "Hey Loke, Mr. Dull here is kind of feisty, no?"

Gray opened his eyes, glaring directly into Natsu's amused ones. He raised his fist, aiming it at the taller male's face. With a chuckle, Natsu gripped the wrist, slowly brining it near his lips, pecking the knuckles lightly.

"So soft… Hey, you _are_ a guy, right?" Natsu left the wrist, laughing loudly with Loke.

Gray's eyes hardened, then slowly, a smirk formed on his face, "I don't need to prove my manliness by bullying others. I'm not that insecure about my manhood, unlike you, of course."

Natsu's eyes hardened for the first time then, glaring at the teen in front of him.

"Wanna play with big boys?" Natsu leaned closer towards Gray's face, copper eyes daring stern blues.

"Big boys?" Gray snorted, crossing his arms once again and looking away, eyes staring at the cracked window of a white house, located few meters away. His gaze returned towards Natsu, smile plastered on his face, "How old are you exactly? Thirteen?"

Natsu removed Loke's arm away, lifting Gray up by his shirt's collar, "Definitely more mature than some fifteen year old."

"I'm nineteen." Gray gritted out, eyes still hard, daring the taller man to take his actions further.

"Natsu, dude, leave the guy." Loke patted Natsu's shoulder, urging the latter to loosen his grip.

Natsu released Gray, sneering, "You better take your ass away from here before I kill you."

"What if I don't?" Gray asked, still smirking.

"Then my fist will be connected with your smashed face. Now, before I count to ten and break your pretty face into shards, _fuck off_."

Natsu walked back towards his bike, counting over his shoulder, "One. Two. Three." He jumped on the red vehicle, removing his jacket and tossing it back over another bike, blue in color.

Gray glared, and leaned down. A sudden pain in his back made him clench his eyes shut. He released a shaky breath and picked up his purple colored bag, stuffing a shirt back in it.

"Four. Five. Six." Natsu grinned, his eyes following Gray's leaning form. Behind him, he heard Gajeel complain, "Dude, your jacket is on my face."

He saw Loke roll his eyes and walk up to the red-eyed man, lifting the jacket up and folding it on his arm.

Natsu shook his head, "Idiots." He looked down at his hand, inspecting a silver locket with a cross and a stone on it. He lifted his eyes up to look at Gray's retreating figure. Good, the brat was out of the boundary.

"Hey! Just to remind you," He yelled at Gray, attracting attention of his companions and the teen, "this expensive thing's gonna stay with me."

Gray's eyes widened. Laughing at the frozen teen, Natsu shook his head. This day was fun. He jumped off his bike again, walking over to Loke and Gajeel, "Hey fucktards, see this? Quite expensive, no?"

Loke's eyes narrowed, inspecting the silver locket similarly.

"Dude, I don't know who this brat is, but one thing is for sure. He's loaded."

Suddenly, the locket was snatched away from Natsu's hand. They all looked at Gray, whose face was practically radiating rage. Glaring, he stated, "This is mine, and no way in hell is it going to stay with you."

Natsu puckered his lips, batting his eyelashes, "Really? I'm so scared, Mr. Pretty boy."

Gray sneered and turned around, halting when Natsu gripped his shoulder. Sternly, Natsu said, "I said it's gonna be with me, and that's final. No one dares to take what I claim."

"Then maybe-

Natsu straightened at the sound of police sirens. "Fuck." He muttered and got on his bike, driving off with Loke and Gajeel following him.

Gray stood there, face panicked and eyes wide. He looked around frantically, searching a place to hide. He ran towards the house he saw earlier, intending to jump through the window.

Someone gripped his shoulder and he cursed, "Shit."

"Gray Fullbuster, turn around, and face me." A stern voice ordered. Gray sighed and jumped down, looking up to stare at a tall and remarkably muscular blonde man.

"Look, Laxus, I can explain-

"You'll explain everything when we're at home. Right now, get into the car." Laxus ordered, his hand still resting on Gray's shoulder. Gray rolled his eyes, "Sir, yes, sir."

The blonde rolled his eyes and gripped Gray's hand, leading him towards a black BMW.

"Get inside. I'll go and thank the cops. And don't you dare run away this time, because you know it, Gray, I'll find you even if you're in hell."

That said, he approached the policemen, engaging in a conversation Gray didn't bother to listen. The teen stuck his tongue out, pouting after that.

"Guess I'll just have to follow Mr. Billionaire's order." Gray sighed and opened the door, stepping inside the car.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Natsu kicked the door open, entering the house. The man stared confusedly at the empty house. Footsteps echoed throughout the house. Natsu looked up, only to find a woman clad in purple and white descend down the stairs.

"Erza?" His eyebrows furrowed. The scarlet haired woman stopped in front of him, looking straight into Natsu's eyes.

The latter swung an arm around her shoulder, leading her back inside, "Long time no see, sister. You could have informed me about your arrival here. Loke and Gajeel just went away-

"Oh, please Natsu, don't you dare to lie. I very well know what you would have intended if I had informed you beforehand. You would have just gone with your street friends to bully innocent people. Isn't that correct?" She removed Natsu's arm. The scarlet haired twenty three year old frowned, "What are you staring down at?" She followed Natsu's gaze, only to see her heels.

"That explains why you look taller…" Natsu mutter. A vein popped on Erza's forehead. She smacked her younger brother, "You idiot! I'm talking about something important here!"

Natsu rubbed the attacked area and sighed, "Look, I know you don't like me fighting. But that's all I'm good at and-

"You are well-educated! Stop making excuses, Natsu. That's not how I raised you."

"You're acting like some annoyed woman in her mid-twenties…"

"That's because I _am_ a twenty six year old woman who is very much annoyed because of her twenty-one year old brother." Erza crossed her arms over her chest.

"So _what_? You want me to go and find a part time job?" Natsu rolled his eyes. Erza stared back sternly at him.

Natsu groaned, "You can't be serious, sis!"

"I am. Now, I have to go back to Fiore. My train is about to reach in half an hour. Try to stay away from gang-fighting, even though I know you're gonna call your companions the moment I leave."

Natsu chuckled, "Your fault. You're the one who spoiled me by gifting this house."

Erza smiled, "You're unbelievable." She got a cheeky grin in a reply.

Erza planted a kiss on his tanned cheek and looked into his eyes, "I'm serious, Natsu. If you really can't handle a full-time job, then at least take care of the bakery shop."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Yes, sir."

"Shut up. Take care." She left the house.

* * *

"What were you thinking exactly? Did you even have a reason to leave the house?" Laxus asked, driving the car. The blonde turned the car in another direction, a view of lush green gardens and fountain present outside. He drove the car straight towards the large black entrance gates. Laxus continued, "I'm tired of your childishness, Gray. You know I care about you. And I just don't get what the problem-

"The problem's that you don't return my affection I want you to." Gray pouted, looking outside. Laxus sighed. The blonde stopped the car in front of the house and got out quickly. He came and opened the door on Gray's side.

"Come out already." The blonde grabbed the teen gently by his arm and dragged him out. Gray pouted, standing quietly beside his older brother.

"Thames! Park the car." Laxus tossed the car keys towards one of the guards. The young man quickly followed his orders. Laxus turned around, only to find Gray's tongue stuck out. The blonde raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Gray closed his mouth and gave him a nervous smile. Laxus rolled his eyes and held Gray's hand and led him inside.

"My ass still hurts, you know." Gray grinned as Laxus' eyes widened and a pink dusting appeared on the blonde's pale cheeks.

"Shut up, someone will hear." He murmured, glaring at his younger brother. The latter giggled in reply.

"If they find out you pounded hard inside me-

"_Gray!_"

The teenager chuckled at the hissed tone used by his brother. They climbed rest of the stairs silently. Laxus opened his bedroom door and entered, dragging Gray with him as well.

"Hey, bro, are you planning to rape me?" Gray teased, just to see the red flush rising on Laxus' cheek. The blonde seemed to do this a lot more these days.

"Can you just forget about last night? I told you it was a mistake!" Laxus sighed, plopping down on his large bed. Gray sighed and settled next to him.

"Maybe it's time for you to accept your feelings for me, Laxus." He mumbled.

"Maybe it's time for you to get the fact stuck in your head that we are _brothers_ and I certainly do not harbor any such feelings you are fantasizing!"

Gray stood up angrily, "We are _step-brothers_ and just stop denying it, Laxus, but you do harbor feelings for me which are way more than just 'brotherly'! And what are you scared of, anyways? The society talking about the blonde businessman having a relationship with his brother? Or-

"Gray, just shut the fuck up!" The blonde stood up, towering over the boy by several inches. He gripped the startled blue-eyed boy by shoulders, and continued, staring into pools of scared cobalt, "Don't you get it? I am your older brother! We've been together for far too long to even consider having a romantic relationship. I was drunk, you were drunk, and it was a mistake. A goddamn mistake, you get me!? Case closed!"

Gray stood there, dumbfounded. He nodded slowly and gently removed the blonde's arms away, stepping back from him. Laxus sighed, rubbing his temples. After regaining his calm, the blonde started, "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Gray, I'm just really frustrated."

The latter nodded, eyes downcast. Laxus groaned, stepping forward and pulling the younger male in his embrace. He kissed the top of his head, whispering, "Hey, I said I'm sorry, no? Stop sulking."

He still got only a nod in response. "Gray…" The teen pulled away, silently walking out of the room.

Laxus sighed and sat on his bed. One of the reasons he hated having this argument was that he just couldn't answer Gray, mainly because he didn't know the answer himself.

Hell, Laxus wasn't even sure if he like Italian food more or Chinese! For God's sake, how the hell was he supposed to know whether he loved his brother or not? And he couldn't just keep on leading Gray on when there was no guarantee if he would ever return the feelings.

* * *

"_Hey, ya comin'?"_

Natsu tossed the towel on his bed, walking towards the door with a cell phone cradled between his ear and shoulder. He replied, "Nah. I'm tired right now."

"_Tired or pissed?"_ The female voice on the other end chuckled.

"Both." Natsu sighed, descending down the stairs. He entered the kitchen then, reaching for the door of the refrigerator.

"_And why are you facing such situation? Finally facing love problems?"_

"Shut up, Luce. You know I and love problems have no relation even in a faraway future." He pulled out a bottle of water, and continued, "Mind it, no chick on this Earth is ever gonna reject me."

"_What if you are facing love problems because of a guy, huh?"_

"Has anyone ever told you how stupid you are? I thought they just called blondes ditzy without any reason!" Natsu grinned. He walked back towards the living room, plopping down on his couch.

"_Shut up, you dumbass! At least I'm not having pink hairs like you!"_

"Salmon, Luce, salmon." Natsu corrected. The blonde on the other side faked a feminine laugh. Natsu chuckled.

"_So?"_

"So?"

"_Natsu!"_

"Lucy!"

"_You jerk! Now tell me why you're pissed."_

Natsu laughed, "Nothin' much. Just met an infuriating boy today."

"_Aha! I knew some boy was troubling you-_

"Luce, it's nothing like what you're thinking. It's just that for the first time, I met someone as bratty and arrogant as me. Just surprised, that's all." Natsu sighed, running a tanned hand through his spikes.

"_Oh, so you don't know how to handle people who are like you. I understand. Even I don't know how to handle people like you!"_

"Luce!" Natsu rolled his eyes, but a smile still sketched across his face. He shook his head, "I'll see you tomorrow. Inform the gang that it's a meeting. Later."

He disconnected the call and stretched his arms over his head, crossing them later and leaning his head against them. Closing his eyes, he muttered, "Fuckin' brat."

* * *

"Hmm…"

"_You didn't say anything?"_

Gray sat upright on his bed, rolling his eyes, "What was I supposed to say, idiot? He will ask me to have dinner out at my favorite restraint tonight, I'm sure about that."

"_And how exactly are you sure that my boss is gonna ask you out?"_

Gray smirked, "Mira, you do know how my kicked-puppy look works on him, don't you?"

"_You're a devil. But honey, it's already 7:30 and you guys argued about an hour ago. Do you really think he'll come now?"_

Gray grinned, "Damn sure, Mira! He's my brother after all, I know him very well."

"_Geez, it feels weird when you call him your brother. Anyways, I've got to finish my work. What if your brother just keeps on sulking in his room? He'll yell on me tomorrow and I don't want that to happen. Talk to ya later, take care, honey."_

Gray chuckled, "Alright, Good night." He disconnected the call and lay down on his bed.

The teen stared up at the ceiling, recalling the event of the day. He had…run away. Why had he run away, anyways? Oh yeah, the college thing…

Gray sighed, massaging his temples. He suddenly remembered about the arrogant biker who tried to steal his locket today.

"Fucktard…" Gray muttered. The teen looked around the room, searching for something to amuse him. His eyes landed on the mirror. His lips etched into a smile. He liked mirrors. He liked mirrors _very_ much. Grinning deviously, the blue-eyed boy stood up, and walked over to the mirror.

"Hmmm… it was somewhere here only…" Gray mused, opening his drawer. He kneeled down, running his hands around all the crap he had stuffed inside. After a bit of struggling, he found the required object, and holding the sparkle pen up, he grinned, "Found it!"

Standing up, Gray looked at his image in the mirror. Whistling, the nineteen-year old grinned, "I'm hot."

He held up the marker, and with his eyes focused in the actions reflecting in the mirror, he ran the pen over his collarbone, drawing an average-sized star over the skin. He quickly filled it. Grinning, he exclaimed, "Fabulous!"

The doors burst open. Laxus entered hesitantly, eyes fixed on Gray. The teenager crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"C'mon… you aren't angry anymore, I know that." Laxus said, walking over him and slinging an arm around the latter's shoulder. Gray pouted, burying his face in the man's well built chest.

"Hey, you wanna go out?" The blonde asked, leading the teen towards the bed. Gray licked his lips, pretending to think.

"Like going on a date?"

"No… but at 8 Islands. Oh, and I've heard there's a bakery shop near the restaurant. We can buy a cake or something."

"Cake?"

"And you can sleep in my room tonight."

"Let's go!" Gray stood up, grinning. He grabbed the blonde's hand and started walking. Laxus pulled the teen back.

"Not like this, young man."

Gray looked down at himself and grinned after looking back up at Laxus.

"Wait for me till I take a shower?"

"Just be quick. And stop drawing on your skin, it's dangerous, baka."

"Oh, I love you too."

Laxus' eyes widened, and he yelled, looking at Gray's retreating figure with horror-stricken face, "There was no such thing and I never confessed in the first place!"

* * *

**A/N: See? I wasn't kidding when I said they're entirely different from what they used to be. *sigh***

**Anyways, this fic is gonna contain everything which was left pending in that story. The Oracian Seis fight and stuff... and then there's this big load of drama liquid I'm gonna wash you with. Over all, if you were expecting the same Gray and Natsu who called each other "Natsu-Chan" or "Gray- Chan", then, my humble apologies, but this fic is not meant for you.**

**I'll still wait for reviews, though. Although I have this sinking feeling that not everyone is glad with my decision of posting this version. Oh, and please point the errors. I tried to correct them but if you still find some, don't hesitate to point out.**

**FFN is being a pain today. It took me two hours just to _upload_ the chapter!**

**Thank you.**


	2. Temporary Bliss

**Pardon my mistake, guys. I only proofread the chapter once.**

* * *

_Laxus panted, his hands clenching Gray's locks. His eyes were half-lidded, but he could still see his brother's head bobbing up and down-_

The blonde woke up with a jolt. Fearing his heart might explode out of his ribcage, the blonde clutched the area, feeling the fast pounding of the backstabbing traitor organ. He shut his eyes, calmly inhaling and exhaling, and relaxed after a few moments.

Dream.

Just a dream. Laxus' eyes fluttered open. He stretched his tired limbs and looked around, only for his eyes to land on the naked form of his younger brother, Gray Fullbuster, curling beside his own body.

He groaned, burying his face in his palms. It hadn't been a dream, after all. Laxus sighed, and leaned over Gray's body, shaking him slightly. The teen opened his eyes after a few more shakes, whining and groaning all the while.

He looked up at Laxus and yawned, "Don't you have nice ways to end nights and start days?"

"Please don't tell me I forced myself on you!" The desperation would have been quite funny, had it not been himself speaking like that.

Gray grinned. He raised his hand and patted the blonde's cheek, smiling broadly.

"Of course you didn't force yourself on me."

Laxus sighed in relief. His hopes were rising. Maybe he had finally started learning to control himself when drunk-

"I'm always ready for you. You can't force yourself on me even if you want."

His hopes were mercilessly crushed.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy flung her arms around Natsu's neck, attaching her body with the tanned man's. The latter chuckled and patted her head.

The blonde straightened and looked around, her brown eyes darting every direction of the apartment.

"Natsu…"

"Lucy…"

She turned her eyes back in the man's direction and glared. "Now's not the time to show your stupidity. So," She walked towards the couch, plopped down, and asked casually while inspecting her nails, "I heard Erza was here."

"Yes, she was."

"Why?"

"The same old crap." Natsu sighed, rolling his eyes. Walking over to her, he settled down beside her, slinging an around her body. Lucy rolled her eyes –a smile still etched across her face –and stood up. Natsu gripped her wrist, pulling her back. She smirked, and leaning down, she whispered over his lips, "Like I said, now's _not_ the time."

Natsu's eyes glazed over, and he trailed his finger down her cheek, "C'mon Luce, you know I'm horny. Just because you got the emo boy doesn't mean our relationship is over. And he's just a kid! Hardly nineteen!"

Lucy licked his bottom lip, and looking in his lust filled eyes, she whispered, "He isn't an emo. And sweetheart, our relation isn't _over_, just the 'benefits' part is sort of slipping and we're only friends now."

Natsu whispered, "Then don't let that part drop." And he captured the blonde's lips with his own, kissing her fiercely. Feeling her resolve slipping, Lucy kissed back, her chest heaving up and down. Her hand slid up his back, rubbing circles there. Natsu's hands gripped her waist.

"God, Lucy…" Natsu moaned, his hand slowly trailing down and fumbling with her overly-fashionable belt she wore with the dark skinny jeans.

The doors suddenly burst open, and the two halted and quickly parted away, panting heavily.

Crimson eyes pointed at them accusingly, and the blonde stood up, fixing her attire. She sighed and walked over to the intruder, running her fingers through shampooed golden locks.

"Look, Rouge, it was a mistake, 'kay? I'm not used to this 'relation' thing and trying new things is difficult for me, alright? I'm sorry."

The raven haired male nodded, eyes fixed indifferently on the blonde.

"Good."

Lucy pecked his cheek and led him inside, pushing him on the couch where Natsu was sitting, his cheek resting on his palm.

In a bored tone, he asked, "Can we please continue?"

"No." Lucy replied and turned around when the bell rung. While the blonde invited the guest inside, Rouge and Natsu glared at each other.

Natsu accused lazily, "Dude, did you _have_ to interrupt? We can't even fuck because of you!"

"Good. You're not supposed to either."

"Whatever."

"Feminine much."

"Asshole."

"Fucktard."

"Bastard."

"Fag-

"Guys!" Lucy called, grinning widely. She walked inside, a white-haired girl following her.

Natsu stiffened, gulping at the sight of the blue-eyed girl. The name slipped past his lips, "Lisanna."

* * *

"Don't."

The blonde turned, pushing the hand away. Gray gripped Laxus' arm again, halting him from smoking.

"Just once, okay?"

"No." Gray replied sternly, no intentions of changing the decision evident on the teen's face available. He continued, "The thing's injurious for health."

Laxus sighed, and then smiled at the younger male.

"Aren't you a mother-hen?"

"Am I allowed to be lover-hen instead?"

"No. Brother-hen, maybe."

"Lother-hen?"

_"The hell's that?"_

"Lover + Brother=Lother. See? I told you equations were my best point."

The blonde burst out laughing, and patted the teen's head, "You're cute."

"I'm sexy as well."

"Let's not go there. Alright, did you think about college?"

Gray groaned. Pouting, the teen asked, "Is it important to attend a college? I don't like colleges."

"Education is important."

"Love is important."

"You're attending the college. I don't see the reason why you don't want to study further. The college accepted you immediately. It's a golden opportunity."

"…what about clubbing?"

"Huh?"

"You promised that we both can go to a gay club if I agree to study further."

Laxus grinned, and ruffled the latter's hair again, "Alright. Anything for you."

"Even intercourse?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed, rushing towards the horrified male, and wrapped her arms around him.

Natsu cringed, and patted her back uncomfortably, "Hey."

Lisanna pulled back and pecked his cheek, grinning, "I wish I could stay with you guys. But Mira is forcing me to go and have some work experience. But I met Loke just a few hours ago and he said there was a meeting and I couldn't resist coming! I missed you all so much!"

And her arms were around him again. Natsu faked puking, thankful for his tall height and Lisanna's short. The girl was unable to see his distasteful expressions.

Lucy chuckled, and Rouge managed to pull off his smuggest smirk. The blonde sat down on his lap, and Rouge wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand resting over her shoulder.

He was enjoying the show.

* * *

**A month later**

"Why does this damned sun has to be so harsh?" Gray whined, covering the top of his head with his hands.

"I wish I could answer, sweetheart." Hibiki said, batting his eyelashes. The blonde slung an arm around the latter, walking by his side. Gray smiled at Hibiki.

"You're one of the sweetest guys-

"You're wrong, love. It's sweetest girl." Sting laughed, running over to them, a basketball in his hands. Gray glared, and continued to walk, ignoring the blonde.

A brunette beside Sting patted him on the back, and whistled, "Go get him, dude!"

The blonde grinned, and ran to catch up with Gray and Hibiki. He stopped in front of them, blocking their paths.

"Hey," He stood in front of the glaring blue-eyed teenager, and grinned, "Are you free tonight?"

"No. Now move." Gray shoved the blonde aside, and resumed walking. Sting came in front of him again, an excited grin plastered on his tanned face. They continued walking, Sting facing him and moving without looking where he was headed to.

Gray raised an annoyed eyebrow, "You do realize walking backwards might make you fall, don't you?"

"I know, but your beauty has captured my attention and I'm unable to look at anything except the marvel that is your face."

Gray sighed, "Pick-up lines aren't gonna work on me, Sting."

"But they're my feelings."

"Sure." Gray rolled his eyes, and turned around with Hibiki, leaving Sting to collide with a pillar.

* * *

Erza frowned, glancing uncertainly back at the café she exited a moment ago. The redhead was quite certain about someone staring at her. She could feel the prying eyes following her every moment.

A stalker was definitely not what Erza Dragneel wanted right now.

She started walking again, tucking a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear. One of the things she hated the most about men was their ego. And their over-confidence. And their stupidity. Sadly, her younger brother carried all the aforementioned traits.

So far, Erza had only encountered a single such man who had challenged her and intrigued her with his intelligence and capability. A single man, who had managed to invade her thoughts constantly, haunted her by appearing in her dreams, scaring her with leaving her like a nervous teenage wreck.

And she hated the way she loved that man.

Erza sighed, opening the door of her car and stepped in. She sat down, cooling herself, and massaged her temples. She sighed.

Thinking about Jellal Fernandez was the last thing she needed.

* * *

The teen slumped against the pillar, palming over his yawning mouth. Gray looked around a moment later, searching something to amuse him.

First month at Magnolia University had been... normal. He didn't really find it much different than high school. Sure, there were few homophobes who disliked him, but his admirers took care of that. Talking about admirers, a certain blonde had been exceptionally clingy, and even though Gray was kind of bored of the stereotypical jock dating thing, he couldn't deny the latter's adorableness.

"Hey, sweetheart."

Speak 'bout the devil.

Gray turned around, looking up to stare into a pair of mischievous baby blues. He sighed, and said tiredly, "Don't call me that."

"Sure thing, cupcake."

"Can't you just call me Gray?"

"…Blue."

"Gray."

"…Blue."

"Gray."

"…Blue."

"Blue."

"Gray…"

"Good!" Gray smiled sarcastically, then rolled his eyes and strutted away, leaving behind a very confused blue-eyed blonde.

* * *

Midnight stood up, a smile gracing his face as a very enraged Reitei entered the room, heading directly towards him. He managed to not flinch when the tanned man gripped his shoulders, pulling him forward, and gritted in front of his face, "You _weren't_ supposed to create a scene."

"Oh?"

"Look, _Keegan_, I know you're trying to get me back, but using such tactics ain't gonna help! Attacking my boyfriend? _Really_?"

Midnight removed his arms, and stared up at him with fake disinterest, "_Lyon_, I simply did my job. Do you know how much angry Brain would have been if I hadn't followed his orders?"

"Damn the orders!" The silver haired man pushed him against a wall, and leaned down, whispering over his lips, "You could have easily refused! That asshole doesn't give a _fuck_ about my boyfriend. And now? He broke up with me!"

"Oh, congratulations, then. The emo wasn't worth your time, anyways."

"_Emo_, fuckin' really, Midnight? Just look at yourself!"

He rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease. Don't even compare me with him. Larry was just a chick with a dick."

Reitei snorted disbelievingly, and pulled back. Staring down at the man, he whispered, "I don't love you, and you know it very well. Maybe trying to act as a normal-

"I _don't _want fuckin' normal, 'kay?" Midnight snapped, his eyes burning holes at the wall opposite of him.

"I'm just sick of your manipulative games." And he walked away, not bothering to glance back at the hurt look crossing Midnight's face.

But just as a thread of hope, he hooked on one thought -Lyon still remembered his real name.

* * *

He really wanted to go with Gray. He really, _really_ wanted to go with him. But cancelling an important meeting for a concert of his younger brother's favorite band didn't seem like a good idea to Laxus.

Gray pouted, and snaked his arms around Laxus' neck, "Aw, c'mooon! You _need_ to let yourself go loose and wild once in a while!"

Ignoring the whine escaping his brother's throat, the blonde unwrapped the pale bare arms around him.

"The last time I went wild and let myself go lose, we ended up in bed together."

Gray grinned playfully, "Why else would I tell you to do it again?"

Laxus shook his head disbelievingly, chuckling while he gazed fondly at Gray, "I can't. Some other time, 'kay?"

"But Laaaxusss!"

"Please, Gray, I don't want any more arguments."

Gray scowled, all good humor evaporated from the atmosphere surrounding him.

"Fine!" He spat, glaring at Laxus, "I can go with Sting! At least he doesn't just use me for sex!"

Gray stomped out before the blonde could reply, and slammed the door shut.

Laxus groaned.

* * *

"The next person who comes out accompanying a blonde guy is the one you'll have to kiss. Before you argue, let me inform you that this is a _dare_, something Natsu Dragneel _never_ refuses." Lucy smirked triumphantly, aware of how much her words really affected the team leader.

Natsu shoved off the wall he was leaning against, and nodded, eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Alright. That's not a big deal."

Loke, who was standing beside the brown eyed blonde, added, "_And_ you can't back out. Real men never back out once they give their word."

Again, Natsu nodded, suspicion growing inside him.

"Any particular reason why it's supposed to be a male blonde?"

"Not really," Lucy quickly covered up, "Just that the place is a bit crowded and we wanted to make your task easier."

"…Really. I _totally_ believe you, Luce."

* * *

"For the millionth time, Sting, this is _not_ a date."

"Aw, just accept it, sweetheart-Yes?" Sting stopped abruptly, as a tanned man stopped in front of them, thumbs tucked in the pockets of his jeans.

Natsu grinned, "Yo."

Gray looked up, the salmon haired man seeming familiar. Blue eyes narrowing, he muttered, "I think I've seen you before."

Natsu looked down at him. Yes, the boy's –holy shit! It was a boy!

_'Calm down,_ _just one kiss won't turn you gay!'_

He checked the raven haired boy's features, and then his gaze lowered to see the dangling sword locket he had seen before. Ah- it clicked.

"Mr. Dull."

Apparently, Gray recognized him at the exact moment, and screeched, _"YOU!"_

"Yay, it's me!" Natsu rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Sting asked confusedly, "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, I stole his virginity. Do you know he cries while giving blowjobs-

"Shut up, you fucker!" Gray's fist swung, but before it could connect Natsu's tanned fist, the gang leader stopped it, closing his larger hand around it.

"Now, now, sweetheart, let's not fight."

"Listen," Sting snarled, pulling Gray back protectively, "I'll personally make sure that you aren't able to even stay in the condition of getting blowjobs if you don't leave us the fuck alone right now."

Natsu chuckled, raising an amused eyebrow up, "Feisty, eh?" He continued, "Anyways, I'll leave you two alone. _After_ my part of deal is done."

"Huh? What deal- hmphh!"

Before Gray could complete, Natsu's lips were on his.

* * *

**A/N: I know the chapter sucks. But really, I just am not in a good mood. One of my friends recently committed suicide. And even though we weren't that close, her decision made scared me like hell. **

**Please, guys, it's a request -don't ever choose this way. Depression and suicide only look effective in movies and stories, not in real life. Ending your life will never solve your problems. That being said, I hope you stick with the story 'cause more is gonna come your way. **

**Please drop a review. **


End file.
